raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon Says!
Simon Says! is the 33rd episode of The Raccoons. Premise Simon Sneer, Cyril's supposed older brother, shows up at Sneer Mansion expecting inheritance, and it is up to Bert Raccoon to unmask him as an impostor called Sid Leech. Plot In a scam to rip some money from Cyril, an aardvark masquerading as Cedric's uncle arrives on the scene. This, of course, is a comfort to Cedric, although Bert senses something is amiss and Bert Raccoon: Ace Detective soon investigates, consulting various sources concerning Simon's "authenticity", while friction emerges between he and Cedric. Characters *Bert *Broo *Cedric *Cyril *Fern *Melissa *Mr. Moleman *The Pigs *Ralph *Schaeffer *Sid Leech *Simon (mentioned) *Snag (silent cameo) Songs * Growing Up Trivia * Cyril notes that he was ten years old when he last saw Simon, who was lost at sea years ago. This gives us a perspective on when Cyril was born. If Cyril was 10 when he last saw Simon, who probably enlisted in the Navy when World War II started (September 1st, 1939), this means Cyril was probably born around late 1928 - early 1929. Cyril also notes that Sid Leech, an old friend of Simon's, used to always steal his candy. * First and only appearances of Sid Leech, Mr. Moleman (both voiced by Marvin Goldhar) and Fern (voiced by Len Carlson). * Michael Magee is credited as the voice of Snag, who is silent in this episode. * This is the first of two episodes to feature a character's name in the title (In this case, Simon's). However, the real Simon has not appeared at all in this episode, on account of Sid Leech pretending to be Simon. * This episode has no narration. * Stock footages from Mom's the Word! were used. Quotes :Cyril: My brother? Huh! This guy is about as genuine as a hen's tooth! I know what he's after - my money! I may have a poor memory, but I'd never forget my own brother, and he's not my brother! :Pig One: We've hit paydirt fellas! Simon's old trunk! :Pig Two: Now we'll expose that impostor for what he really is! :Pig Three: Yeah, an impostor! And the Boss will give us that raise! :Bert: (disguised as a detective) Well, just the bunch of guys I'm looking for. The name's Warm. Luke Warm. :'Pig One:' Oh yeah? Well whatever you're selling, we're not buying! :'Bert:' I'm looking for the dirt on your new house guest. Get the picture? :'Pig One:' No and we don't have time! :'Bert:' Look, you stooges better start yappin', 'cos I've got some info that could land you in H2O at 212! Get it? :'Pig Three:' We don't know what you're talking about. Have you ever considered English as a first language? :'Cyril:' I've been expecting this kind of unhanded chicanery! In fact, I've had a little quiz prepared just for the occasion. It should prove exactly who you are not! :'Pigs:' ''(in unison) All set sir! :Cyril: Fasten your seatbelt 'Simon', you're in for a bumpy ride! Only my real brother can answer any of these questions! Fire away! :Pig One: Um, um, what size boots did you used to wear? :Simon: Simple. Eight! :Pig Two: Uh, he's right sir! :Cyril: He is? Well that's a stupid question! Anyone could have guessed that right. Ask him another one! :Pig Two: Er, okay... what colour were your old boots? :Pig Three: No peeking! :Simon: Green. :Pig One: Right again sir. :Cyril: What? A lucky guess. Give him a tough one this time. :Pig One: Um, okay, um... did these boots have any buckles? :Cyril: Is that all you're going to ask him? Questions about boots?! Who cares! Didn't you find anything else in that trunk? ANYTHING AT ALL? :Pig One: All we got were his boots. :Cyril: And here's three more! (He proceeds to kick the pigs away) :Cyril:'' (in his vault) How can this be happening? I worked hard for all of this. It's mine! And in just a few hours I'll be giving it away like glasses in a gas station! :'''Cyril: Cedric, I know I haven't been paying much attention to you lately. :Cedric: That's alright Pop. I know how much you hate to pay for anything! :Bert: (about Sid Leech, who was exposed after posing as Simon Sneer) An old childhood friend of Simon's! In fact, he and Simon went to school together! :Ralph: Oh, high school? :Bert: Elementary, my dear Ralph. Elementary! (laughs) Gallery Syd Leech 8.jpg 0620F90F-BE82-4082-AC3C-DEF51396D60F.jpeg DC2A88FB-46A2-481B-9492-B25AF061D691.jpeg 361515E9-3A15-4BAE-9129-24EC8F794777.jpeg B8B0721F-A299-4106-91CC-DC97C8D8FC86.jpeg 3BA9D903-DDAF-4938-8789-B2E891A04C10.jpeg 952FC82B-7CDF-4041-AE55-62593CB77BC4.jpeg AD706D8E-7031-4ECD-BAD3-02407ED8ED4B.jpeg C0D69DEB-41DE-4270-B7F6-58F713CC4525.jpeg 0701A566-A97B-4B3E-9103-C40D530F32F8.jpeg 4E0D7713-444A-4387-933B-F57FA85D11CB.png 6E9C1A08-A7D1-430C-A2B3-5630B03B7FC4.png CB3BF61A-5EC4-4DD2-9B49-6BF2B819D5A0.jpeg 729A9D6C-79C5-438C-BCEA-022F9FDD5F55.jpeg 57FB5312-ABA0-4C72-95F5-DC6A943D6E29.jpeg 9A4303B6-B7F8-4397-A15D-F5252763C420.jpeg 54D21885-88C7-4D61-8F7C-919B1AD9DD07.png 7671A833-7AF1-489F-B9C5-1A2CAD6489DE.png AC94A0AA-CF17-4C48-A2EB-7AF88A12013D.jpeg 0D5971B6-7C34-4DE6-A512-999F772B6D06.jpeg EE4CD8F3-C4A3-4AE4-9E31-538A1755F967.jpeg 6F8FFE09-0F0E-4E6B-BB17-3C897789FE52.jpeg E44605D2-99B9-4151-977F-5C2C603A08EA.jpeg 4D303F5F-4812-4FFA-8F47-EA3DE847ADEF.jpeg 5E821D0B-0AA6-4F16-A316-A37576737263.jpeg 73 - Bert In Disguise.png 747195A6-9786-412B-99A4-2FD333200B68.png E4E9E03A-AAF3-4497-B730-8BD537E91B69.png 18BB9208-33CA-4E8B-86FD-22BFE42083CC.png 0F490686-8B4E-41B5-856F-B758528AD4D2.png MrMoleman.jpg 88A24925-1C90-4694-8039-F117CA2DD38D.jpeg Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes